


Wings

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: poetry from my soul





	Wings

 

Give me wings and I shall fly,

above the mountain tops so high.

 

Looking down, I see mankind,

and wonder if they are entwined?

 

Look to the heavens, look to the west.

the sky and the moon have all been blessed.

 

Silvery clouds and stardust too,

a poem in air, the Creator’s Haiku.

 

Winds they may blow, and tides roll to shore,

updrafts guide me, my journey a metaphor.

 

Then down to earth, my wings out of sight,

because angels walk among us in the daylight.

 

2018@ LVH  All Rights Reserved


End file.
